naughty little secret
by Tott
Summary: She has a secret, not just any simple secret either. It's big and it could destroy her life and maybe the lives of others around her if it comes out at the wrong time. PLEASE r&r. RATING HAS BEEN INCREASED! please still read if your old enough :
1. Chapter 1

AN Ok so I am thinking of this new story, but I want to know what you think- you know if I should continue writing it etc.

Disclaimer I own nothing but my thoughts and only my thoughts, sad isn't it.

I know I shouldn't, and I remind myself of this every time I look. And I remind myself of this every time I'm with my guy, but I can't stop looking. I can't stop thinking about him…

I'm the girl who has always been content with one guy until now until I met two of them. One is the guy I have always wanted, but could never find- the guy you want to bring home to your grandparents and parents. Well in my case it's bring home to the mom watch her jump over the moon in excitement and watch as your grandparents self destruct at your choice in male company. And the other is the naughty secret you keep hidden far away from everyone around you, and most of the time you keep it hidden from yourself. It is way easier said than done, especially when you see him many times a day because of you caffeine addiction and he would be the one kiosk on campus that actually makes decent drinkable coffee. I've tried everything I can think of to not see him; I got a thermos so I had hot coffee all day- but it was way to heavy to lug around so that idea was a failure, I then tried to just drink coffee from all the other kiosks and again that didn't work because they have absolutely no idea of how to actually make drinkable coffee- maybe this was his plan to make me go to see him everyday.

I don't know what it is about him but I can't help but like him; it maybe the way he smiles a big hundred watt smile when I fumble with my coins, or the way he touches my hand when he gives me my change or my coffee, or it could be the fact that he has his own nickname for me _Ace_. All I know is that I am not supposed to be feeling this I am not supposed to be falling for another guy- but what am I supposed to do when I can't help it, when staying away from this person is becoming increasingly harder by the day?

And even when I am here lying in bed with my guy I am still thinking of him, of Logan… when I should be thinking of Dean the guy I love and have been with for years. I don't know what to do, each day is a constant struggle around Dean especially if I have been around Logan. I don't know what to think either, but I guess I will have to figure that out and while I do I will have to keep up the mask I'm wearing everyday. So that no one will ever know about my naughty little secret.

So what did you think should I continue it? Please R & R and let me know.

Tott


	2. Chapter 2

AN Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed here is a longer chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: do not own anything Gilmore girls related or any of Jesse Mccartney's songs.

Chapter 2: I'm sorry your what?

I shouldn't love you but I want to I just cant turn away I shouldn't see you but I cant move I cant look away…

"How true are Jesse's words at this point," is all I can think as I listen to his song while I stand in the door way of my dorm room, and I am already thinking of him, thinking of his smile of his touch. I am not supposed to think like that not when I have…Dean. I love Dean I do, I would marry him in a heart beat, well I would have before I met Logan…

I manage to move away from my door and I begin my journey for coffee, it would only be about a two minute walk from my dorm room to the coffee kiosk but this morning it seemed to take hours. My nerves were building and I began to feel really ill, sick to my stomach type of ill. I was sure, that as I rounded the last corner before the library that I was going to be throwing up in one of the many trash cans before I made it to the kiosk. I look up in search of the familiar chocolate colored eyes and the blonde messy hair but instead I came to notice that there was a dark haired girl serving the coffee today. I instantly felt my stomach drop, and my mouth became dry.

"How can he not be there he's always there, she doesn't know how to make my coffee right she will burn it or something," I complain to myself as I continue to stare at the strange girl at his kiosk.

"You know I can't always be there I have classes and a life too you know," a voice said from behind me, causing me to jump and say a few curse words under my breath.

"Logan, gawd wear a bell or something would ya?" I reply to him, slightly pissed that he snuck up on me.

"I would but then I couldn't do things like this and I like doing things like this its fun to watch people like you jump and then get shitty at me," Logan laughs at me, and as I pout to him his eyes change slightly but he continues to laugh at me.

"I am not shitty, I'm just not overly happy with you at the moment." I say to him as I watch him, how he stands, how his lips curl up on one side as he smirks at me. That smirk always does something to me; it always makes my heart flutter with anticipation.

"I always wanted to ask you something, if you're a Huntzberger then why on earth do you have a coffee kiosk? You don't need the money and I wouldn't think of you as someone who would want to be out selling coffee to sleep deprived college students." I ask him and watch as his face faulters a bit at my question and explanation.

"Your right I don't need the money, but I wanted to do something with my time especially when my friends left for a trip that I didn't really want to participate in so I stayed and then I opened up this kiosk. Or well that's the story in a nut shell any how. Are you busy at the moment?" he asks me.

And before I could truly think at all my answer came out, "No I'm completely free, why?"

"Well since you didn't seem too overly excited to go and be served by Mandy I thought I could take you out for a cup of coffee, or in you case 5 cups." Logan laughs at the slightly screwed up face.

"Are you saying that my addiction is a bad thing? I am the reason you have such a thieving business after all." I counter.

"True with out you I wouldn't be able to take you out for extravagantly over priced coffee," he laughs.

"I could still change my mind, remember that," I laugh at his face this time.

"Common Ace, please?" he asks me, his eyes fill of hope and some lust.

"Ok fine but for all the shit you just put me through you better make it 6 cups," I laugh as we begin to walk towards his car.

The entire way to the café all I could think of was how this seemed like a date, and girls with boyfriends do not go on dates with other guys no matter how much you may like the guy. I have to make sure not to too involve with him. I breathe in and smell his amazing cologne, "this is going to be harder than I thought," I think to myself. Just look out the window, do not make eye contact.

We get to the coffee shop, and he pulls up right outside; before he gets out and walks around to hold open my door for me to get of the car.

"Don't get attached Rory," I say to myself once again.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that I mean I can open a door for myself I have been doing it for many years now. I have almost mastered it soberly, haven't quite got it down in the drunken form though- it's my new year's resolution." I laugh along with Logan.

"Well if you want some practice with the drunkenness you should come out with me and my friends. Maybe you could learn some drunken things off them they have mastered a few things over the years." Logan replies, my heart stops beating as I realize he thinks that I am single, which at this point I wish I was.

"That sounds great…but I can't my boyfriend wouldn't like it if I was out drunk with a whole heap of guys I don't know," I say and I watch as his face falters slightly before the smirk is replaced on his face.

"Meh doesn't worry me," Logan says as he lifts up his left hand and shows me the wedding band on his finger.

"Your married?" I ask shocked.

Please read and review other wise I wont write


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so I know it has been like months since I last wrote but that is changing I finally have time to write now that I am back to being me. Hope it was worth the wait

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls, I also do not own any of the themes/ideas that I used in this that are from the show, they are only in there to help me re-create the Logan we all know and love.

Chapter 3- This is defiantly a Vodka moment.

"_Your married?" I ask shocked._

"If you call your parents setting you up with a society bimbo who is only after my money then yes I am. I however do not see it that I am married." He says as he glances down at his left hand. I look into his eyes as he was speaking and see that even though he may have been smirking he was hurting. His eyes were giving him away- they were telling me a different story.

Without thinking I blurt out, "How are you any good at Poker?"

Logan looks at me strangely and laughs as he responds. "What are you on about?"

"How are you any good at Poker? Coz unless you play with idiots who have no idea how to read people you should be absolutely shit at it. You maybe smiling and your voice maybe happy but your eyes aren't. They are telling a very different story." His eyes change again, but this time the emotions are kind and inviting.

"How did you do that? Read me like that? I have known people for years and they still can't read me. But you, you haven't even known me for any great length of time and you can read me like a book. I don't know if I should be happy or if I should be running like hell," Logan jokes with me.

"So why don't you see it as you're married? You have a ring and a wife…" I trail off as I see his eyes turn darker.

"Because I didn't get a choice in the woman I married, I want to find someone who understands me and loves me for me and not my name and fortune. I didn't ask for it and frankly I wish some days I didn't have it." He says as he looks past me and off to space. I watch him for a moment and wish that instead of being at a coffee shop we were at a pub because this is defiantly a vodka moment. Knowing that he didn't want to talk about this anymore I wrack my brain for a new topic.

"So you still want that coffee, because frankly you don't have a choice in the matter now. You promised me 6 coffees so you have to front up with them mister," I say I mock child voice; Logan looks at me and smiles.

"Well I can't withhold coffee from you now can I?" Logan smirks back at me.

"No you can't, bad things may happen if you try," I laugh and smile triumphantly up at Logan as we move inside the coffee shop.

_Hours later…_

"I can not believe that the cops could have been called to a little kids birthday. What the hell were you lot up to?" Logan asks me with an astonished look on his face.

"Well I can't tell you that, its classified information sorry. But I can say that nothing is ever normal when the Lorelai Gilmores of the world are in the same room," I laugh.

"Your childhood must have been fun, your mom sounds like one in a million." Logan says to me as he is still trying to get over the fact that cops were called to my birthday party.

"Yeah she is certainly that, what about you? What was yours like?" I ask but instantly realize that it isn't going to be like anything we were just laughing at.

"Cold, birthdays were not celebrated because Huntzberger's only celebrate things you have earned, birthdays aren't earned so yeah…lots of society parties, sneaking out to form sub-parties. A lot of traveling around the world for more society functions. Nothing fun I can assure you. Everyone envy's me because of my money and what a fabulous life they think I have had my entire life. Sure I had the silver spoon, the golden throne and someone employed to wipe my arse when I was little-"

"Wait, you had your own arse wiper?" I ask in between the giggles that are escaping from my mouth.

"Yes my mother was never very 'hands on' with the whole parenting thing. I think she is just around to produce an heir. But anyway, I never had a simple yellow cake for my birthdays, it was always something extravagant and over the top; especially for a kid who was only 6 a alcoholic cake isn't what you should be feeding them." As Logan speaks his eyes cloud over and mist up, he looks down as if to hide the fact that he is being human; and ever so slowly a tear drops from his right eye and runs down his cheek. Without thinking I reach over the small table and wipe the tear away with my thumb and caress his cheek. I never knew that he, Logan Huntzberger, could or would ever be this sensitive about something; but I guess everyone has a hidden side that they don't let anyone see. Everyone has a secret, sometimes they are dirty and other times they are just painful.

He leans into my hand and brings up his right hand to hold it there. There are sparks running through me, from my finger tips right up my arm. I want to let go and get out of here, I am not supposed to be this close to him or having these feelings rush around me, but I cant move my hand. My head is screaming at my hand to pull back but it wont budge it has a mind of its own. Logan looks up into my eyes, they meet and I get butterflies in my stomach. Hundreds of them fluttering around, my head is yelling at me to get up and leave to move to speak just to do something!

My heartbeat increases as he keeps looking at me, his eyes full with lust and desire. His eyes are pulling me towards him as he comes closer. As we are mere centimeters away from touching each others lips I manage to move my head sideways so he ends up kissing the bottom of my earlobe and my jaw. His hot breath sends shockwaves through my system.

"Logan-" I say quietly as he releases my hand from his cheek. 'This is it I can move away' is all I manage to think as Logan grabs my neck and pulls me into him, into a hot passionate kiss. An earth shattering kiss, a type of kiss I have never experienced before, a type of kiss I need more of. And instead of moving away like I should do, I reach for his neck and pull him into me…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- right here in the bathroom

An: ok so this chapter is kind of sexual if your not into that you may want to skip this one… but please do not be put off reading this story I will try not to have too much of this stuff if your not into it**just let me know** thanks.

_And instead of moving away like I should do, I reach for his neck and pull him into me…_

The shockwaves are more intense with every scorching hot kiss we share, the level of PDA we are showing is at a level that should only be used in the privacy of your own home or better yet the bedroom. He pulls me onto his lap so I am straddling him. The sweat is starting to build on my forehead; the passion is building in me as it is him. I can feel his hard member growing more and more against me. His hands go under my shirt as brush my fingers through his hair, I can feel his hands creping up my back towards my bra strap, they play with it and it alerts me to what we are doing and where we are.

"Logan! We have…have to stop," I manage to get out through the all the panting and the soft moans from the enjoyment of him kissing and sucking on my neck and ear lobe.

"Hmm?" is all Logan manages to get out before he starts to attack my mouth again. I realize that he is in the zone and is not going to be broken out of it very easily. I try speaking to him again but get the same response, as his hands go for my bra again I decide to try moving to stop him.

Just as I lift slightly off his lap he 'jolts' awake from all the intense lust.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted this?" Logan asks slightly annoyed and confused.

"I did, I do its just I don't think you should take me right here in a coffee shop where there are children of various ages and also I think its illegal to have sex in a public place- especially one that is open for business like this one." I say and as I speak my words slowly dawn on Logan and he realizes that we are not alone and there are children all around.

"We could just carry this on back at mine…" Logan says lustfully into my ear. His hot breath sends shivers up and down my spine, goose bumps all over my arms; I open my mouth to give my oh so willing reply but just as I do my phone starts to ring.

"I'll just be a sec," I say equally lustfully back at him as I move away from the table to speak; I answer the phone without looking at the caller as I speak a slightly raspy voice escapes me.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hey baby, you all hot and heavy for me already?" Dean says into the phone.

SHIT! Is all that screams through the phone as I look back at Logan.

A nervous laugh escapes me, "Oh hey Dean, how are you? How's your day been?" I ask as the freak out ensues in my brain. OH MY GAWD what the hell am I going to do? Logan looks so insanely good right now, so much better than Dean- I have never been that hot and heavy in a makeout session before. I need Logan and I need him, "so bad".

"What was that Ror?" Dean asks, his voice slightly annoyed, ah shit what am I going to say? Um think, think Rory!

"What nothing, I ah was just watching some little kids doing stupid stuff and getting in trouble." I lie painfully bad; my cover is blown for sure now…

"Oh ok cool, for a moment there I thought you were thinking about someone else, I really should stop jumping to conclusions about that. I guess I'm am still worried that you will find someone else like you did with Jess." Dean rambles, but his words are lost on me as Logan and I gaze at each other, both looking each over like a piece of meat. Something I usually object to but not now, not this time with Logan its something different its almost sexy to watch him look me over; to watch him get lust filled eyes, to watch his cock get harder and harder…

"So I will be at yours to pick you up at 7 tonight that ok with you?" Dean asks me, luckily I had managed to zone back into what Dean was speaking about just in time. But I since I only have Logan on the brain and how much I want, no rephrase that, how much I need him I say the only thing a good girlfriend says,

"Sure babe that sounds great I'll see you then, I have to go but I'll see you tonight at 7," and with that I hang up on him.

I walk back over to Logan grab his hand and pull him up against me so I can feel his ever hardening cock against me, and so he can feel my breasts hard against his chest.

"So your place or mine?" I ask ever so sultry into his ear as I nibble and suck on his ear. He moans with pleasure into my ear, and grabs my arse firmly- but not hard enough to hurt. I can tell he is almost in pain from the amount of blood in his cock, I don't think it could get any harder. I love that I am able to have this effect on him from a simple make out session.

"I don't care, right now I would take you in the closest bathroom. All I know is that I need you and I need you now! My place is 3 blocks away lets go there," he says into my ear his hot breath tickling my neck and it sends shivers down my spine again.

"Well then your place it is, lead the way." I say as Logan puts his arms around me and pulls me in for one last tongue filled kiss before we attempt to make it back to his place. Our tongues dual for several minutes before he breaks away from me; I automatically hate the loose of intimacy and reach out to him and pull his head back for one last hard kiss. He grabs his jacket and my hand before leading the way back to his car.

The ride to his apartment was short, thankfully, we headed straight for the elevator. As soon as I was in there and the doors began to shut Logan pushed me up against the wall and started attacking my neck. Kissing and sucking his way up to my mouth. The ding of the elevator signaled just as he reached my mouth, as I expected him to break away at this point I was caught very off guard as he put his hands under my arse and lift me up around his waist. All I can feel is his hard cock at my centre and it drives me crazy.

We get into his apartment in record time and hit his bed as he climbs on top of me…

So what did you think?

Please review or I wont write, its all up to you my beloved readers if I keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Everyone is "wowing" except me

_We get into his apartment in record time and hit his bed as he climbs on top of me…_

Just as Logan and I both reach our releases I look over at the clock and the red digits on the clock start alarm bells off in my head.

"Shit!" is all I manage to get out as I bolt up and start looking for all of my clothes that we some how sent all around Logan's open plan apartment.

"What are you doing? Rory did I do something? Rory would you please stop and answer me?" Logan demands of me.

"It's six thirty Dean will be at my apartment at 7, I have to get home nad shower and get ready to go in that time I cant do that its impossible I'm a Gilmore Girl we take a long time to get ready," I rant to him, and all he does is smirk at me with his eyes smiling at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"You know you're so cute when your ranting you know that?" Logan asks as he sits up in bed and watches me rush around his apartment looking for my bra.

"Logan this is no time to be cute, help me find my bra would you I have to go!" I yell at him as the reality of what I have done sinks in and I realize what I have become.

"So are your running to this guy because, you love him? Coz I think you may want to re think that after what we just did multiply times in my bed, on the pool table and then back in this bed." Logan laughs at my slightly bashful look on my face.

"No I'm running because I don't know what else to do right now, I don't do this whatever this is its not me, and I have a date with my boyfriend in 20 minutes. But I don't have enough time to go home so I am having a shower here and going to just have to make do with what I have here. Where is your bathroom?" I rant again while finally looking around his apartment and realizing that it isn't all playboy-ish he has books a lot of books. In a weird way it seems a lot like a male version of the sort of apartment I would have minus the suit of armor.

"Its just down the hall, I'll show you and grab you a towel. Anything else you need? A dress or shoes? Makeup?" Logan asks as he shows me to the bathroom.

"Yeah all of the above actually, wait how do you have all of these things?" I ask as I turn on the water and remove what clothes I had just put on.

"There is a store downstairs that is open 24 hours, and they have everything. I'll be right back. Oh what you guys doing?" he asks before he heads down stairs.

"Um dinner I guess, nothing too over the top though he is a simple guy." I stress the word simple hoping he will get the hint that he isn't from Logan's world.

"Ok no problem," and with that he was gone and for 5 minutes I was free to think about the glorious last few hours I had spent with Logan.

"Ace I'm back here you go," Logan says as he walks into the bathroom where I am just getting out of the shower.

"You better just put this on and come out do your make up on the way otherwise you will never make it. I'll be out side waiting and I'll drive you back." Logan says as he almost looks sad that I'm getting dressed up for another guy.

"Thanks I'll just be a minute." I say, Logan closes the door on his way out, as soon as the door is shut I open up the box and see a beautiful burgundy red strapless dress lying there in the box. I pull it out and its more beautiful out of the box.

"WOW" is all I say when I put it on, it fits like a glove. It hugs all my curves but it isn't over the top at all. The black pumps that go with it make my legs look amazing, I let my hair down and it falls into soft curls around my shoulders.

I grab my makeup and open the door, this is when I realize that I wish I was going out with Logan and not Dean. As the door clicks open Logan looks up from his spot on the couch.

"God damn! You look so amazingly beautiful in that dress. Spin please?" Logan asks as he watches me twirl around so he can see the entire thing. His mouth is still wide agape as he watches me move forward towards him.

"Thank you for the amazing dress, I love it." And with that I kiss him softly but passionately on the mouth.

"No problem Ace, lets go." Logan puts his hand on the small of my back and leads the way to his car.

The entire way back to my dorm we are silent, no talking at all. Logan was just looking at the road, but every so often he would look over to me, watch me for a moment and every time he did he looked more and more disappointed with himself and with me.

We pull up to my dorm and I go to get out but pause for a moment and look back at him, but instead of looking at me he is watching the people walking past outside.

"Thank you Logan, for everything. I guess I'll see you soon." I say as I open my door and get out and walk away from the car. I didn't realize it for a few moments but I was crying, the tears were falling down my cheeks and onto the ground as I walked. As I was about to lift my hand to wipe them another hand came out of no where and did it for me.

"Logan?" I ask, but he shushes me with a kiss.

"Just returning the favor. See you around Ace." And with that he's gone…

I get back to my dorm and thankfully I am alone so I can finish getting ready and dry my eyes. After a few more minutes of primping there is a knock at the door. The entire way to my room all I can think about is how much I wish it was Logan knocking on the door and not Dean. How much I wish it was Logan kissing me tonight and not Dean and he hasn't even done that yet. I decide that tonight I need to fake it to make myself and Dean believe that I am still the Stars Hollow princess and I don't have a Dirty little secret that suddenly got quite big this after noon it is more like another life than a secret.

I open the door and find Dean on the other side, even though I knew it was always going to be him, my heart still sinks at the site of him.

"Wow Rory you look wow, but why are you so dressed up in such an expensive dress? You never wear anything like that." Dean begins to criticize me and it hurts a lot.

"Because I thought tonight was meant to be special, but if you don't like this then I can change. And you know what, I do dress like this and I do it a lot actually but you just never see it because you don't run in the same circles as what I do and sometimes I just want to look nice for my boyfriend who shouldn't stand there and disapprove of me when I look nice in a expensive dress." I say back my anger starting to rage inside me.

"I didn't mean it like that; I just meant that I've never seen you look this dolled up. I think the closest time was when you were going to your school dance in that blue dress your mother made you. I like it I do its just different but in a good way I promise. I love you Rory you are the best girlfriend I have ever had, I don't want to fight with you especially when you have gone to all this trouble to look this amazing." Dean says to me, when he finishes his spiel he walks up to me and pulls me close, lifts my head and kisses me. He traces his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance to my mouth. I give in and let him play; don't get me wrong it is pleasurable but it is no where near as hot as Logan's kisses. There is no spark in it, nothing to make me melt and nothing to make me moan in pleasure just in pain.

We break apart and he rests his head against mine a big goofy smile on his face, I try to imitate it back and hope that he doesn't see right through my mask.

"Common lets go, dinner is for 8 o'clock." Dean says as he holds the door open while I walk through it. As we walk to his truck a cold breeze sweeps past us and a shiver goes up my spine, but instead of a jacket being offered or an arm coming around my shoulders I get nothing; I look over at Dean he has his hands stuffed into his pockets oblivious to the fact that I am freezing my arse off. Yesterday this wouldn't have bothered me at all, its just Dean and how he acts but now, now it hurts because I know Logan would have treated me better even if he is a play boy extraordinaire.

_I know I say it every time but please Review because without them I will stop writing, yes I am being self centered but I want to be loved. _

_NEXT CHAPTER: there is a surprise at the restaurant what do you think it is, review your ideas!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Is it over yet?

Ok I know it has been a while but I have a good excuse- EXAMS ahh hate them but they are over yay so now time to write.

_Are we there yet? _I ask myself for what seems like the hundredth time since I got into his pick up 10 minutes ago. This is torture, sitting here with him in dead silence the only noise is that of the engine and the other cars on the road. He has his hand holding mine so tightly, as if he let go I would disappear; but truth be told right now I wish that was actually possible.

"How was your day babe?" Wow what an amazing way to start a conversation.

"Fine," I know it is a lame response but it is hard to tell him anything about my day without divulging any of the contents of today, contents I would rather I didn't tell my boyfriend.

"Did you do anything special, exciting or fun?" Dean tries again. I guess I should give him something he is trying hard, it isn't my fault he isn't any what I want.

"Yeah I guess, went out and had coffee with a new friend. That was fun, but I guess apart from that haven't done anything to major or out there," I spill all the time thinking of the handsome blonde I was practically having sex with in the middle of a coffee shop only a few hours ago.

"Oh ok who is she?" Dean asks, I guess he wants to know more than I would rather tell him.

"He, just a guy I met a while ago. I see him a bit around campus and we decided to go and grab a coffee since we both had time off today." _Please, please Dean leave it this time!_

"I thought that Thursdays are your busiest day? How did you have time?" Dean asks obviously getting jealous, _great just what I need a jealous and moody Dean._

"One of my classes got canceled and since I was going to get a coffee any way we just decided to go together. And you have nothing to worry about he's married ok," I stress the married bit and hope like hell he drops this.

"Oh so he must be kinder old then, like a professor?" Dean asks, I can hear that he is hoping that he is older. I know that I shouldn't lie to him but I do not want to fight any more than we already are, and technically I'm not lying Logan is older...

"Yeah he is older, how was your day?" I ask hoping that today isn't the day he decides to become intelligent.

"My day was fine, had a couple of shifts at Taylors, here we are," Dean says as we pull up to Italian restaurant. We pull up and Dean gets out, I watch as he begins to head inside while I wait for him to attempt to think about opening my door. He stops and turns, _alright he has finally got it…_

"What are you waiting for?" Dean calls back to me.

"For you to open my door." I say aloud to myself knowing full well that he cant hear me.

I get out and head towards the restaurant with him; I walk beside him and let my hand gently nudge his a couple of times to see if he would pick up on the hint, but Dean is well Dean and didn't.

He talks to the hostess, she grabs a couple of menus and walks us over to a table near the back. I don't even bother to see if he would pull my chair out for me, I just do it myself. I choose the seat facing the door so I can see my escape for when I need it.

"Good evening, I am Wendy and I will be your waitress this evening. Would you like any drinks to start with?" Wendy asks us.

"I would love a glass of champagne," I ask but automatically get shut down by Dean.

"Rory, you know I cant afford that, and since when do you order champagne?" Dean asks slightly irritated.

"Fine I will have a club soda please." I ask while looking at directly at Dean.

"And a beer for me please," Dean adds onto the order.

After looking over the menu for a few minutes I hear a familiar voice in the background, I look up and I met those beautiful brown eyes across the room. He has his hands around a blonde with fake boobs and a fake tan. But as he walks her over to their table his eyes never leave mine.

I turn back to Dean, knowing that if I look at him any more I will be caught out and that isn't something that can happen, especially here in public, I do not cause scenes in public.

"Spaghetti Bolognese sounds good, I think I will get that. What about you Ror?" Dean drags me out of my dream world and back to my not so dream like reality.

"I was leaning towards the Lobster Ravioli actually. I looks really good." I reply, trying to play the good girlfriend card. Dean and I discuss our descisions more before Wendy returns to take our orders. After our orders are taken Dean excuses him self to go to the bathroom, almost a second later Wendy returns with a note, she doesn't say anything just hands it to me and waits.

_Ace, you look amazing I cant stop looking at you,_

_we should meet up so I can get a better look at that _

_amazing dress you are wearing._

_Meet me in 15 minutes by the restrooms._

_xoxo _

_Logan._

After reading the note I hand it back to Wendy and she disappears again. I look over to the table where Logan is now alone, and see him looking at me a smile present on his face. I wink at him and turn back to my menu while I wait for the 15 minutes to hurry up and waste away.

"Are you ok?" Dean asks me, I didn't even notice him come back but I would say he has been sitting there for a good 10 minutes.

"Yeah, well no not entirely I'm not feeling too great right now, I think I'm just going to head off to the bathroom for a moment. I wont be long." I say as I get up from the table and head past Dean and to the bathroom. I don't even make it to the door before I feel a hand on my waist.

"God Ace you look incredibly sexy in that dress. You should wear stuff like this for me." Logan says with a cheeky wink as he guides me to a room beside the restrooms.

"But don't you think that this is a bit much for Yale, I mean I know it is a fancy school but it is a little but over the top," I say into his ear and gently nibble on it, as he pushes me up against the back wall of the room and puts his hands on my thighs, he rubs small circles on them through my dress.

"I think that dress is a little too over the top for him and for this place." Logan says as he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"My, my is Logan Huntzberger jealous?" I ask as it all starts making sense. Why else would he be here at this restaurant. I mean I know that he is no snob but seriously I do not see why he would bring a girl here especially if he wanted to get laid…

Please don't hate me! I'm making it a two parter. Please R&R xoxo Tott


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A true Shakespearean drama

AN: Here you go, I warn that it is an M rated story. Please R&R love the feed back xoxo

"I am not jealous; I just wanted a different scene for my date tonight, that's all it isn't a crime." Logan tries to lie to me as he attacks me mouth with his in a fury of feverish kisses. His tongue dueling with mine makes my head foggy, all I can think about is him; I want him, I need him in me.

"Need you in me," is all I manage to get out as the kisses get hotter and our breathing becomes quicker and shallower. He pulls back to look at me in the eyes before taking off his jacket and he then begins hiking up my dress to remove my underwear, but he looks up and catches a cheeky look in my eyes.

"My god Ace, no underwear what the hell are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack?" he asks as he slips his fingers into me, rubbing me up and down getting me wetter and wetter if it is humanly possible for someone to get any wetter than I already am.

He gets down on to his knees and removes his hand to taste me while looking up into my eyes. His eyes get rapidly darker with lust, I love that I can make him look like that and feel like that; I crouch down to his level and take the hand that was in me and put it into my mouth to taste what is left of me. I let my tongue run around his fingers, I start to suck on them and he lets out a deep meaningful moan of pleasure. I move to undo his pants, to relieve the ever growing pressure that his hardening cock is developing; once his pants are down I move to his boxers and I begin to stroke it through the material resulting in more moans from Logan. He moves his boxers down and exposes his rock hard cock; it stares up at me inviting me to touch it, to suck it to do something with it.

I push him down onto his back and hover over him touching his cock. I move forward while I continue to play with him and kiss his lips, neck and ear, I stay up at his ear sucking on the lobe before I move back down to his cock. I lean down and take it in my mouth, let my tongue wrap around it and begin to suck. I can hear his breathing getting more rapid and shallow…

"RORY? Where are you? Are you ok?" Dean called from somewhere outside the door.

"Oh shit!," is all I can whisper as I stop and look at Logan lying in front of me half naked, with his eyes still foggy from what was happening only moments ago.

"What?" Logan asks as he watches me readjust myself with a confused look on his face.

"Logan, Dean is out there looking for me." I whisper back and he suddenly realizes what I am doing. And he jumps up and pulls back on his pants and quickly straightens his shirt and puts his jacket back on.

"Quick get on the ground, I'll pretend to be trying to get you to wake up after I found you lying here." Logan says, I don't try and argue or anything I just let him play this out as I get down on the ground and lie as if I had fallen down.

"Help! Someone? Can you help me?" Logan calls out as he 'attempts' to wake me up. Logan moves over me to call out again as he lightly taps my face, "Help someone!" once Logan had called out for a second time Dean comes in.

"You ok man? Oh My God, Rory?" Dean calls out to me as soon as he sees me and moves to my side to help wake me.

"Huh?" I speak out lightly and slowly open my eyes and see Logan first then Dean. The look on Deans face makes my stomach drop about 10 feet, he looks so relieved that I am ok and I feel so dirt cheap at this moment.

"Rory, your ok. Oh thank god your ok I don't know what would have happened if you weren't ok," Dean rambles but I don't listen I just relive that look on his face that makes everything I feel for Logan feel so wrong. Dean helps me up and I lean on him, I look up to Dean and smile.

"Dean can I just have a minute with him?" I ask and he is so happy I don't think he realizes the look in both of our eyes.

"Sure Ror, I'll just go settle the check and I'll meet you out front in a few," he says as he leans down and kisses my check before reaching out to Logan, "Thanks man, I'm so happy you found her." And with that he was gone from the room that now has seen an entire Shakespearean drama play out in only a matter of minutes.

"Logan I'm sorry we didn't get to finish. What are you up to later?" I say as sultry as possible as I move closer to him and wrap my hands around this neck and play with the lower hair on his head.

"Nothing at the moment, why you thinking of 'fainting' again? Going to need a knight in shining armor?" Logan laughs.

"Na I was thinking I would be the nurse this time, look after you make you feel better." I say as I push up against him and move my hips against him. He pulls me into a deep kiss before pulling away.

"I better go, but before I do pass me your phone," I say as I wait for him to get out his phone. I take it and put my number in it and text myself so I have his number, "I'll see you later, your place in a few hours?" I ask before leaving.

"Sure Ace, I'll text you the address later." And with that I walk out the door I add a bit more of a swing just for him and I head towards the other man who wants me. I reach Dean as he is still paying the bill; I walk up and hug him and look back to see Logan looking over at me with a pained look on his face. _I have to sort this out, decide how I am going to let Dean go…I just don't know how or when to do it, it cant hurt to keep him a little longer can it?_

So what did you think?

Please Read and Review I need your feed back!

Tott xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

OK so I know it has been a very long time coming and I am so so so sorry that you have had to wait this long for it. Health issues have made it hard to write so I am sorry and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8- calling the naughty nurse.

The ride home was long and quiet, neither Dean nor I knowing what to say. I guess he is trying to give me space after my 'ordeal' where I am just sitting here thinking of how to get rid of Dean as quick as possible so I can become a slutty nurse and get back over to Logan's.

"Rory are you sure you are feeling ok enough to be let alone?" Dean asks me as we pull up in the car park close to my dorm.

"Dean, I am ok. I'm just going to go to bed and rest, I don't know what came over me or why I fainted but I am ok I promise," I say as we sit in his truck and look at each other. A knot starts to grow tighter and tighter in my stomach, I know I need to say something to him. I know the longer I wait the harder it will be to tell him that I no longer, "Love you." Oh god did I just say that out loud?

"Love you too babe," Dean says as he leans in and kisses me hard on the lips. Oh shit I did! Shit umm shit what can I say to cover this up? He keeps kissing me harder and harder waiting for me to return the kiss like any sane person would after they told there partner they love them, so I kiss him back I know it isn't anything like how he is kissing me; but frankly I don't want to kiss someone like he is kissing me. Its rough it's like he is trying to kill me with a kiss…

Suddenly a loud _Beep Beep _is heard through the truck. I break apart from him and grab my phone and read the message before Dean has a chance to get too carried away with us.

_Ace, I'm still so horny from what we  
were doing in the back room earlier tonight  
and thinking of you in that dress, out of the dress  
and dressed as a nurse is not helping the situation at all.  
I want you, I want you so bad. I need you in my arms,  
I need you here with me so bad!_

"Who's that?" Dean asks as he watches my face light up.

"Ah, its my mum just told me about something weird going on back home," I try to lie convincingly, luckily for me Dean never takes too much notice of what my face looks like when I lie.

"Oh ok cool, tell her I say hi. I suppose I should get you inside you need your rest," Dean says as he begins to get out of the truck. I grab my bag and shoes and open the door to get out, before I quickly text Logan back.

_Don't worry Nurse Gilmore will be over there  
soon to help you out with any discomfort you may  
be having. Just got to get rid of someone,  
so make yourself comfortable and I will be there soon. _

"You ok Ror?" Dean asks from the back of the truck.

"Yeah I'm good just texted mom back." I say as I head towards Dean.

"Are you sure you will be ok? I can stay if you want to make sure your ok, but I can't stay the night I have work in the morning." Dean says as we walk together to my dorm. I stop him with my hand before looking up at him.

"Dean I'm ok, I just need a good night sleep. Go home, get some sleep and I'll head home. We'll talk tomorrow. Night Dean," I say as I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. It's intimate but not too intimate that he would think anything weird about it.

"Ok, night Ror," and with that he heads off in the opposite direction back to his truck. I begin to walk back in a moderate speed incase he is still watching, but once I hear the truck start up and the engine fade off into the distance I pick up my pace and rush home. Thankfully Paris is out of town for a week so I can get ready here.

Once inside my room I get out of my dress and make my make up a little more dramatic than what I had for dinner. Add more eyeliner and mascara to make my look sluttier. I open the bottom draw of closet and reach to the back of it and retrieve my little nurse uniform.

I quickly slip on the dress and white g-string, I slip on the white fishnets and my black pumps. Then I tie on the nurse hat before looking in the mirror to see how I look, and if I do say so myself I look sexy, Logan is going to love it. I move to grab my hand bag from my bed and I catch a glimpse of the photo of Dean and I kissing on the gazebo back in Stars Hollow a few years ago- when we were both happy in each others arms. A stray tear falls down my cheek as I continue to look at it, thinking of that day.

_A cool snowy winter day in Stars Hollow, found Dean and I cuddled up in the gazebo watching our weird and wacky towns' folk setting up for the winter festival that was taking place later that day. A cold breeze comes through the gazebo making me shiver, Dean wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I look up into his eyes and he lifts my head up and lightly kisses me…_

I am brought out of my memories by my phone ringing loudly throughout the dorm.

"Hello?" my voice cracks as I speak.

"Rory where are you? I thought you would be here by now, is everything ok?" Logan asks me, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah um everything is ok I just have to go to stars hollow for a little bit. I have to sort something out. I shouldn't be too long," and with that I hang up and grab my keys and a long coat and rush to my car.

Not knowing what I am going to say when I get there makes my head foggy and hard to concerntrate. I don't remember most of the drive but I end up outside his house just staring at it, willing myself to get out of the car and go up to his door and speak to him.

After 10 minutes of fighting with myself to get out of the car, I finally make it up to his front door; I ring the bell quickly just incase I loose my nerve and end up running away and avoiding this relationship breaker conversation.

The door opens and a half dazed looking Dean is standing there, obviously I have just woken him up; but what I didn't get was why he was eyeing me up.

"Someone is obviously feeling better, come to take care of me?" Dean says in a slightly creepy voice- I think he was aiming for husky but clearly missed the mark.

"What?" I ask completely unaware of the fact that I am in a slutty nurse get up.

"The nurse costume, you here to have some wild and passionate sex? I knew that I should have stayed, I thought all it was, was nerves for saying that you love me." Dean says as he moves closer and pulls me in so I am standing flush up against him. I can feel his cock pulsing against me and it reminds me what I am here to do. Dean begins to lower his head to begin kissing my neck and earlobe.

I push him away and move a few paces back. He looks pissed, not the greatest thing to witness before breaking his heart.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I love you, I was meant to say that I didn't love you. I am in love with someone else, I'm sorry." There I've said it and nothing bad has happened, if I leave now I can avoid him talking and I can get back to Logan and our hot passionate night.

"So what your wearing is for someone else? You going to go have hot fucken sex with some other prick straight after you have dumped me? That's low Rory especially for you!" Dean says as he turns and walks back into his house and slams the door loudly, all the windows on the front side of the two story house rattled and the patio shock.

I quickly ran off the patio and down to my car, I didn't want to stay around here any longer for all I knew he was going to get his shot gun and come after me. Once I was in my car and half back to Logan's I felt good and felt like I had doen the right thing, even if it did scare me half shitless.

After the longest half an hour in the history of time I finally pull up to Logan's and it all hit me; it was exciting, I could feel all my emotions racing around my body. I check myself once more in the mirror before getting out and heading towards the elevator to his apartment. The elevator seemed to slowly creep up to Logan's floor, I did a final once over in the shinny elevator walls before stepping out and heading towards his door. I knocked loudly and wait for Logan to come and open it…

Please R&R I love to know your thoughts xoxo Tott

Next chapter- Logan and Rory's medically hot night…


	9. Chapter 9

I know it has been awhile please don't hate me too much

Chapter 9: The nurse is going to be a little busy for a few days…

_I knocked loudly and wait for Logan to come and open it…_

As Logan opens the door he doesn't say anything at all when he sees me. He just grabs my hand pulls me into him and kisses me hard, while his hands search all over my body for any bare skin to touch and hold. After a little while of searching he finds bare skin and as he touches me begins to draw circles, while he begins to excite my senses I begin to grind against his ever stiffening cock. After several minutes of feverish kissing he pulls back, looks me up and down; his eyes cloud over with lust and he growls as he takes me all in.

"Ace baby that's got to be the sexist thing I have ever seen. I can't get enough of you," Logan says as he lifts my arm for me to twirl for him. I feel his eyes scan my body, looking and memorizing every inch of me standing there in this short nurses get up.

"Time for the first part of your exam," I say as I stop twirling and look up at him with a naughty look in my eyes, before I walk into him and push him up against the closest wall. He hits it with a slight thud as I keep grinding up against him as he moans into my mouth and he grabs me arse and pushes me further into his cock. I take advantage of his mouth being open and slip my tongue in and begin to search it while dueling with him. I draw my tongue back and let his take over my mouth I begin to suck on it similar to what I do to his cock and he moans into my mouth again. I smirk into the kiss as I let my hands wonder around his body before pulling away slightly and lowering myself onto my knees. I begin to undo his belt and pants with one hand as I keep touching and holding him through his pants. The more I hold and squeeze him the louder the moans get, he pulls me up to his mouth and kisses me aggressively. I love that I can make him feel like this, make him behave like this. I release his cock from my hand and I push his pants down and his boxers. He steps out of them as I take him in my hand and get onto my knees before taking him in my mouth. The sudden feeling of my mouth on him made him gasp and moan my name, grabbing my head to get further in to me he began thrusting as pre cum squirted into my mouth. I flicked my tongue around this head and squeezed his balls with my free hand, his breathing became quicker the more I played with him. I let my hand wonder further down past his balls to the sensitive spot and press there while I thrust harder and faster onto him. He moans out loud again and his hands grab my hair and thrusts into me. He's close, I can tell. I flick my tongue over him again and his cock stiffens more in my mouth as he releases into me. He squirts into my mouth while I keep sucking, I hear him moaning and I swallow his cum and get off my knees to look at him.

"Well Mr Huntzberger I believe that you have passed your first part of your examination. On to part 2," I say as he looks at me with lust filled eyes.

"And what would that be Nurse Gilmore?" Logan practicly purrs into my ear as he nibbles on it. I let out a moan before pulling back and grabing his hand pulling him to the bath room.

"I need to test your aquatic skills," I reply as we get to the bathroom door and I rip off his shirt, buttons flying off as it gets pushed onto the ground and I begin to suck onto his nipple and I hear him moan and his cock begins to stiffen between my legs again.

Just as he about to take control I move out of his arms and begin to fill up the Jacuzzi bath, as I am bent over I give him a perfect view of my arse and the very thin red string g-string I am wearing. Just as I am about to move I feel him behind me, he removes the thin material of the g-string before turning me around and thrusting into me.

I automatically moan at the intense feeling of having him fill me up. He thrusts harder and harder pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I grip his shoulders and sink my nails into him while letting out a loud moan while squeezing him inside me. I hear the water getting closer to the top of the tub so I quickly reach down and turn it off. As I reach down he thrust s faster into me hitting my g-spot more and more, I feel myself beginning to loose control as Logan pushes me further and further to the edge. I feel him tense and hear him moan louder and louder. With one final thrust he makes me climax. "LOGAN oh god! You are amazing!" I scream as I climax, it feels like it's the best climax I have ever had.

"Huh, well that has got to be the best orgasm I have ever had." I say as I collapse against Logan.

"God Ace, the things you do to me," he says as he lifts my head up for a kiss. It begins as sweet and innocent but soon becomes hot and passionate. I pull out of him and instantly regret the loss of feeling. I turn to the tub and turn on the jets as I lift myself up off the tub I feel him begin to lift the short dress up to my waist.

I turn in his arms and let him attack my neck with his mouth, while he undoes the buttons on the dress. Apparently he doesn't like being the only naked one. Within a minute I was naked and had Logan sucking on my nipples.

"Wana continue this in the tub?" I ask between the panting and heavy breathing…

So what do you think? Let me know please.


End file.
